the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Katie P Perry
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to America vs. internet neutrality! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Todetode -- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:14, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Do you want to be a new admin or beaurocrat? -- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:14, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Yep.--Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 02:22, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm applying to become a Bureaucrat and will make you an admin if you want. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 13:32, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Yep.--Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 19:10, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Promotion and new a leadership I am planning to ask Wikia to promote me from Admin to Bureaucrat, now the only Bureaucrat has been away for over a year now. I will promote you to a Bureaucrat to.-- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 01:08, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Yep.--Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 11:09, November 14, 2018 (UTC) File:Brackley 1.jpg|The junction with Buckingham Road and High Street, Brackley in 2004. Attribution: Wipsenade at English Wikipedia. Packhorse Bridge.JPG |15th-century packhorse bridge over the River Blythe at Hampton-in-Arden, Warwickshire. Date 2 May 2010. Author: Argrogan. Image:Cottages hampton in Arden.JPG|Cottages on the High Street. Author: Argrogan. File:Hampton-in-Arden railway station 1.jpg|The current Hampton-in-Arden railway station. Attribution: Simon Jobson. Image:Rottemeren.jpg|Rotte in Bleiswijk. Attribution: Moody. Polder Moordrecht.jpg|The Zuidplaspolder in Moordrecht. 1850 map of the Zuidplaspolder. Attribution: Markv. File:North Pirehill Farm - geograph.org.uk - 345140.jpg|North Pirehill Farm. Attribution: Jack Barber. File:Looking at the site of Newcastle-Under-Lyme railway station .jpg|The site of Newcastle-Under-Lyme railway station, now part of Station Walks. Author: JoshuaIsTheFalco. File:Малыш и Море.jpg|Гідропарк «Лузанівка», м. Одеса, Миколаївська дорога, 172 а. Author: Клименко Лина. File:FiveYearsGirlOnBeachInBlackSea.jpg|Five Years Girl On Beach In Black Sea. Author: Spirtu. File:Blackwall terrace 1.jpg|St Lawrence Cottages, Blackwall, Tower Hamlets, London. 4 February 2006. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Blackwall, Virginia Quay and the Greenwich Meridian - geograph.org.uk - 789437.jpg|Blackwall: Virginia Quay and the Greenwich Meridian The line down the middle of the avenue represents the Greenwich Meridian, and carries on up the building in the distance. Incidentally don't take your GPS receiver to this line and expect it to read 0˚ 00' 00".00000 W longitude! This is because the GPS system uses World Geodetic System 1984 (WGS84) longitudes which are defined, simply, in terms of the geometric centre of the Earth, whereas the Greenwich Meridian is defined in terms of the gravitational centre of the Earth, which is slightly different. 0˚ 00' 00".00000 W longitude on your GPS should appear about 100 metres east of this location, near the Virginia Quay memorial, whereas you should read about 0˚ 00' 05".7 W longitude here on this line. As an aside (!) this is the Barratt-built Virginia Quay housing development. Attribution: Nigel Cox. File:The Institute Winding Tower at Chatterley Whitfield Colliery.jpg|The Institute headgear at sunrise. Author: Paddyhalfmonkey. File:Hindlow station site geograph-3678454-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|Location of Hindlow station (1999). Attribution: Ben Brooksbank. File:Fenton Station.jpg|View of disused Fenton Station. Attribution: User:Maccer. File:Ballards lane.jpg|Ballards Lane, Church End, Finchley. Attribution: Grim23 at English Wikipedia File:LeytonGrangeEstate.jpg|The Leyton Grange estate, one of the few grey, 1960s-built estates left in Leyton. Attribution: User:Leyton59. File:King Street, Lancaster, with the castle in the background - geograph.org.uk - 945333.jpg|King Street with the castle in the background. Attribution: Rob Purvis. File:Peartree railway.jpg|Peartree railway station near Derby. Attribution: James Haynes. File:View from Stafford Castle - geograph.org.uk - 1136200.jpg|View from Stafford Castle. Attribution: Simon Huguet. File:Wetherby Close, Petts Hill - former Northolt Park Racecourse - geograph.org.uk - 18268.jpg|Racecourse Estate: this area was used for horse racing in the early 20th century. Attribution: David Hawgood. Image:040424 026 avonmouth.jpg|The River Avon with Avonmouth and the M5 bridge. Author: April 2004, by Joe D. File:Haltwhistle market place.jpg|Haltwhistle market place looking west. Author: Alistair Burrowes. File:Westway Looking east.jpg|Westway flyover at junction with West Cross Route, looking east. Attribution: J. Taylor. File:Stonebridge Park station, London Transport - geograph.org.uk - 879904.jpg|Stonebridge Park station, London Transport The station is served by Bakerloo Line Underground trains, running between Harrow & Wealdstone and Elephant & Castle, and Overground services between Watford Junction and Euston.Attribution: Dr Neil Clifton File:River rom south roneo corner.jpg|The River Rom emerges from underground channels at Roneo Corner. Author: MRSC. File:Bristol - St Augustine's Reach.jpg|St Augustine's Reach and Pero's Bridge, during the 2004 Harbour Festival. Author: Original uploader was Steinsky at en.wikipedia. File:Brentford skyline.JPG|Skyline of Brentford Town, taken from a high window of a tower block to the north. Author: Zeibura. File:Newbold Road, Chesterfield - geograph.org.uk - 67087.jpg|A street in Chesterfield. Attribution: Chris Shaw. File:Doncaster Town Center.JPG|The High Street in Doncaster town centre. Author: Frees. File:Truro rooftops.jpg|Truro: cathedral church of St. Mary. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:North Ockendon Village - geograph.org.uk - 22346.jpg|North Ockendon Village, Essex. Attribution: John Winfield. File:Westminster, Charing Cross - geograph.org.uk - 865507.jpg|Westminster: Charing Cross Charing Cross is a road junction immediately to the south of Trafalgar Square, at the northern end of Whitehall. Attribution: Chris Downer. File:Lille bourse profil.jpg|The 'Vieille Bourse' on the 'Grand Place'. Author: Velvet. File:2016 Woolwich, Beresford Square market.jpg|View of the market at Beresford Square in the centre of Woolwich, South East London, UK. To the left: Beresford Gate, the former main gate to the Royal Arsenal. Background: Crossrail & Cannon Square development. Author: Kleon3. File:Lanark01.jpg|Lanark, Scotland. Author: R Pollack at English Wikipedia. Image:Cookstown looking north.jpg|Four-lane street busy with vehicle traffic, with a central island, wide sidewalks, with two-story houses. In the distance, the 1,700 ft mountain, Slieve Gallion. The main street, looking north. Slieve Gallion is in the background. Attribution: Linda Bailey. File:Rhyl Seafront - geograph.org.uk - 388762.jpg|Rhyl Seafront Aerial photograph of Rhyl seafront. Attribution: Ian Lee. File:Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo - geograph.org.uk - 380566.jpg|Glenamoy Post Office and Filling Station, Mayo Looks like it may be a post office, filling station, builders merchants and who knows what else! Attribution: Robert Bone. File:Bridgegroningen.JPG|Hoogholtje bridge in Pieterburen, Netherlands. Author: Iijjccoo (talk) (Uploads). File:Whitecross Street Market.jpg|Whitecross Street Market. Author: Nils R. Barth. File:Peckham landscape.jpg|Peckham landscape looking southeast from the library, Peckham, Southwark, London. 29 October 2005. Photographer: Fin Fahey. Author: Tarquin Binary. File:Parkside Court.jpg|Parkside Court, Chelmsford. Author: Stuart Axe. File:rivercan.jpg|The River Can in the city centre with part of the 1960s flood prevention scheme clearly visible. Author: The original uploader was Stuart166axe at English Wikipedia. File:Barneville-la-Bertran 01.jpg|Centre-bourg de Barneville-la-Bertran. Author: Pymouss.